the_lorrianfandomcom-20200215-history
Lorrian (The Kingdom)
Lorrian is an ancient kingdom founded by St Lorri Carrion and his crew on an unknown date. This land is mainly composed of rocky mountains, snow and vallies. Lorrian has three cities (Oristall, Snowsburr and Norfolk Bay) and 2 Communities (Oaksburrow and Lake Azurea) Lorrian is situated along the east coast of the Tasman Sea, with one island (The Island of Waterdue) History The Immigration The Land was originally ruled by The full-blooded cats, who lived in the Great Valley. One day, A group of Human's led by Lorri came to the land of Lorrian in -6 AF, in hopes of setting up a new kingdom. The Full-blood's welcomed the human's, sheltering them and feeding them, letting the humans learn their culture and language. Peace was kept for man moons. The crew of 22 men and 20 women made homes and settled in well. King Azurea (King of the Full-bloods) said, "You may stay with our tribe, as long as you promise to take on our culture and live our lives and dance our dances" Lorri and his crew, over-joyed that they had a safe home accepted the king's offer. After five short years of living with the Full-bloods, the human's population had grown to 67. Lorri and Azurea became great friends. Lorri's crew noticed they had lost why they originally came here, to set up a new kingdom. So, the humans decided they wanted to leave. King Azurea, out raged and feeling betrayed that a promise to him had been broken, banished the humans, telling them to never come back for help. The human's left, setting off for the mountains, which was the sacred land of the Full-bloods. After a month, The humans had build huts and set up there own culture once again. Children were being born and the human's population was rising. But trouble was on the horizon. The humans had set up there small village (Later know as Oristall) on the Full-blood's sacred plateau. Enraged by this, The full-blood's raided the Human's town on horse back, destroying there homes and stealing their goods. This was the start of the Great Territory War (The Great War) The Great Territory War The Great Territory War was was a war between Full-Bloods and humans for the right to own land that was owned by the Full-Bloods. This war lasted 1 years (1st of January, -3 BF- 1st of January -2 AF) the death toll was 18 (8 Full-Bloods, 10 Humans). The war was first officially started when Lorri and Azurea agreed on war, sending their finest troops to battle. The 67 humans (only 30 of witch were well enough to fight) were scared to face the army of 50 full-bloods,but Lorri raised hopes and helped train the untrained. So, they got on their houses and thought with their hearts, led by Lorri to claim the land they needed. After one year of non-stop fighting deaths stealing and raiding, the war came to an end. One clouded day, the Humans and Full-bloods were fighting over the freshwater lake (Later known as Lake Azurea ) King Azurea and Lorri were battling in the marsh next to the wide blue lake. Then, the king of the Full-bloods was stabbed in the neck by Lorri, as the same time Lorri was stabbed in the side. Azurea's yowl made everything stop, the Humans stopped swimming there swords, and the full-bloods unsheaved their claws and dropped their weapons in shock. King Azurea was now on the ground, his blood seeping into the blue lake, turning it crimson as he died. Lorri, shocked that he had murdered his once good friend, gasped in pain. Full-Bloods raced over to their kings side, mourning his death. The humans were also shocked, watching the lake turn red. This death marked the end of the war, Azurea's daughter (Kora Bellis Reggis) who had always been sympathetic towards the humans, suggested to Lorri that the Full-Bloods and Humans become one. Lorri, now older and less reckless barely survived his injuries, leaving him to walk with a walking stick and be in pain for the rest of his life. "Now that my father has joined the stars, i am now the queen.Full-Bloods and Humans must become one if they want to live in this land. Lorri, we must join one force. We won't be Humans and Full-bloods, we will be one." After the War So, the humans and Full-Bloods merged. Moving to the Plateau all together. Kora and her husband Eques gave up their leadership, deeming Lorri and his now pregnant wife and 2 kids Marria became king, queen and princes of the newly formed Oristall City. 2 years later, Lorrian died. hes dying wish was to Federate and make the kingdom strong and peaceful. He also requested to be buried at the newly named Lake Azurea, next to his old pal. In the end, They named the Kingdom Lorrian, after the fallen saint. Some Full-bloods decided to move back to the ocean and make a new town to keep Full-Blood culture alive. Lorrian federated in the year 1 AF and went on to be strong as Lorri once wished.